1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to biocidal compositions, and, more particularly, to IPBC (3-iodopropynyl)-2-butyl carbamate and/or triazole fungicide, containing compositions in the form of a stable microemulsion concentrate and an aqueous or organic dilution composition suitable for treating wood products to protect them against attack by fungus and other diseases.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Biocides are essential components of cosmetic formulations and paint compositions. However, for treating wood products no current formulations of biocides, e.g. IPBC or propiconazole (a triazole) are available because the biocide separates from aqueous dilution solutions (see U.S. Pat. No. 5,827,522).
Accordingly, it is an object of this invention to provide a stable matrix emulsion concentrate in which the biocide is dissolved at high loadings, and which remains stable when diluted in a suitable organic solvent, and also is dilutable with water to form a stable aqueous microemulsion without separation at room temperature for an extended period of time. The resultant product is an aqueous microemulsion composition suitable for wood treatment in which the biocides therein provide effective protection for wood against microorganisms and insects.